Alter Ego
Haley Beckham (Born April 12,1997) is an American wrestler, better known by Alter Ego, who is the General Manager of XWF. Early Career On April of 2011, Alter Ego came to the wrestling section. Most of the users were really to go but then something change, users wanted to give the wrestling section another chance and did. In the summer the trolls were everywhere and the trolls didn't like it or should I say no one likes trolls. Most of the users were about to go but didn't, I was about to leave but users told me not to leave so I didn't. Back in the summer trolls were mostly looking for attention and try to impersonate other users,some trolls were so dumb that they trolled users with TC badges. Some users were friends with other and some were not, I got caught in the friends and Q&A forum but I picked friends so here are some who I met in the wrestling section 'Leaving and Change in Names' Alter Ego aka Phenomenal one was not known as Alter Ego, she was known as Maryse* 'a user who was trolled in the summer and the fall in 2011, she was friends with the users of the wrestling section. She was about to leave the wrestling section but didn't. Some facts you may not know is that Maryse* was not always Maryse* but as D-rose - WWE FAN. She was in the Basketball section before, but then she came to the wrestling section because she is a big wwe and tna fan. She like it so much that she stayed in the section not only that but she became a TC user in the wrestling section. In the fall she change her name numerous time.One of her most famous name was D-rose and WWE FAN, in Yahoo Answer she was known as that but when she came to the wrestling section she change her name to Maryse* a name after a diva in the wwe. But when she was in the wrestling section users were use to her so much that some users email her saying your a cool user and should not leave the section. One troll name No Offense was trolling her saying she was emailing her saying she likes him and stop emailing him but the truth is that she did not email him nor like him. Another user was Juan Soto back then he and Maryse were in a Feud but back to the name change. She didn't like the name Maryse* so she change it to Chicago Bears as her retiring name in the wrestling section some of the users thought she le'ft the wrestling section but they did not see the name change.'' ''Feuds in the Wrestling section'' Back in the summer, users were being trolled by trolls and some trolls were Siegfried, No name troll, Old Beard, and Britney. It was a roaster coaster ride as users wanted to leave the section but didn't because they wanted to prove a point to the wrestling section trolls. Wrestling section Feuds